


Closer

by wynnebat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd be lying if she said she's never imagined this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://wynnebat.tumblr.com/post/145036762078/staron-20) on tumblr for a prompt by anon.

Sharon thinks, _I'm kissing Captain America_. And lord, she's thought about it, but it's so very different to feel his lips against her own, to curl her fingers through his hair, to just pull him close.

It like it could last forever, even though she knows it won't. Even as brilliant as her aunt Peggy had been, she hadn't been able to keep this man, and Sharon doesn't think she's better. There's too much fire inside Steve. It's not the warmth of a fireplace but the rage of an inferno. She can't keep up; she chooses not to, because an outlaw's life isn't hers.

So she only kisses him harder, and lets go an eternity later.

Captain America doesn't stay, she knows. But she hopes that maybe, one day Steve Rogers might.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
